User talk:DJPeters
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ExImpmon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:25, October 14, 2011 ClavisAngemon Technically, the ClavisAngemon image is fair use anyway and will be reuploaded under its proper licensing later, but it's still dishonest to claim it was "used with permission". Don't claim you have permission unless you've actually gotten it. 04:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :In order to use someone else's art, it needs to either be fair use (official image within the scope of the wiki, and used for informative purposes rather than as decoration), or it needs to be credited fanart used with that artist's permission. You can't just grab someone else's fanart and then upload it here, claiming to have permission for it: you need to actually make sure that artist is okay with you using the image on this wiki. Your past uploaded fanart was deleted because you (1) did not list who created the image, and (2) did not establish that they had given you permission to use it on the wiki. Because this is a wiki, it's especially important that you obtain permission before uploading someone else's art, because so many other people on the internet will copy the images here to their own fansites (that is in itself not totally ethical, but it's something that happens so it's our responsibility to help make sure it's above board). If you upload an image here without proper permission, that artist can find their work used across the internet against their will, and we don't want that to happen. 00:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :For BlackLeormon: who colored it black? That's all we really need to know. 08:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::"Image edited by Andrewjp50." 17:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Remember to use the Fan templates for fan Digimon, not the mainspace templates. 19:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Template The slide parameter is only in the mainspace Digimon Infobox. We'll try to get time to update the Fan Digiomn Infobox tonight. 15:01, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Image corrections Can you please correct the licensing and attribution for File:Beelzemon rider.jpg, File:Crawmon.png? 03:27, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :The Dusk at Dawn license you just put up is false, as they didn't have the image for almost a year after we did. Where did you get the image? 17:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hi, I'm Megapot! I've got 2 questions for you: 1. Did you create the Fan:Limit Breakers page? If so, 2. Can I edit on it, because I have an idea for it that I really want to put it in there? - --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:47, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I'm glad you like the idea, and yes, I did create it, but the Limit Breakers are actually part of a story I've been working on for a while, and I have a certain direction I'm going with them. I appreciate your interest, but at the moment I'm going to have to respectfully decline. I'm open to hearing your idea though, and depending on what it is, I might tweak the concept so that it fits, but I can't make any promises. --Plan. Write. Read. Repeat. (talk) 20:54, March 26, 2015 (UTC)